SotB XI: Saber's Edge, Part I
Agents are sent to investigate ruins on Felucia. Oddly, a contact of the Broker requested specifically that a newly recruited Zygerrian agent attend...﻿ Agents Session 1 * Chim Chim * Jasper Sunflare * Joraal Ti * Krohn * R0C-K4 * Saber Scintel * Terrox Session 2 Session 2 Recording * Balken Oppen * Durin Boge * Erdogan Cael * Hank * Kii'Vera * Saber Scintel Mission Report Summary by Dart The Broker sends the group after some ancient ruins on Felucia, where Zygerrian separatists (against Slavers) supposedly hid out. The Broker’s contact requested that Saber be brought along. Hank Senses that the whole planet is alive. As they descend, two cloakshape fighters hit them and knock down the navicomputer and comms. The groups tries to disable the fighters, but both ships are obliterated. N1 is going to be fixing the ship while the group goes to investigate the ruins. Balken sets up Boge’s Lifeform scanner with an amazing 2 triumphs. Boge’s scanner picks up a Wrix that attacks them, soon followed by another. Hank manages to take out the first one without difficulty. They notice that the mushrooms die around the Wrix. Hank tries to neutralize the second wrix but accidently cuts it in half. And then they find a Wrix cub and feel guilty. Balken takes it back to the ship. The group is almost attacked by another Wrix when Vincent Pierce, a rodian, shoots it and introduces himself to the group. Balken pays to have Vicent help them investigate. The group sets up camp for the night. Boge chums up with Vincent and finds out that there has been another individual with a big gun who headed into the canyon. Balken convinces the good hunter to join his research team along with Boge’s assistance. As they descend into the canyon, Boge nearly gets killed by a blue blaster bolt streaking out of the distance. Kii instantly spots the sniper using a stun rifle. Boge tries to talk her down from across the canyon with his collar amp, which seems to aggravate her, and she shoots him in the throat with double triumphs, efficiently muting him. Hank manages to take her down. Balken revives her and they try to interrogate her, but she swallows a cyanide capsule. Through some miracles of science and medicine, Balken graphs his Collar amp into his vocal cords, so he can talk with a robotic voice for the time being. After finding that the woman had nothing of value apart from a rifle Boge took, then proceed into the ruins. A ghostly fog and form appear to coalesce. A beast appears on the crest above the ruins, and the force sensitive party members hear a female voice asking them why they returned to this place. Balken recognizes it as an albino Akul. Hank presents the sith holocron to the Akul and asks that it destroys it. Kii realizes that it is the force ghost of Shaak Tii. As the group proceeds into the ruins, they notice decade old blaster marks. The lifeform scanner begins to malfunction so Boge leaves it at the entrance to the ruins. They have to squeeze through a narrow passage, which Boge fails at multiple times until Hank pulls him through. As they proceed, they notice wires and broken components. The floor starts to fall out beneath Kii, but he makes it across the room without plummeting into the abyss. They look down the chasm and see a sleeping rancor. Balken Identifies it as a bull rancor. Hank and Boge fall to the chasm floor, nearly awaking the rancor, but a rope dropped by the rest of the group allows them a chance to climb up and escape. They proceed and notice more and more blaster marks and wires/components. Balken found a computer and got it up and running. They see the queen of Zygerria being betrayed and killed by Count Dooku. It looks like like Saber is the son of the killed queen. Saber is stunned, but the group gives him a moment and then heads out and makes it back to the canyon. Through stealth and scanners, they detect that Zygerrians are surrounding their ship. The group fires on the commander, and Boge and Saber convince the minions to halt and respect the rightful heir to the throne. They down the commander and convince the minions to call a retreat. Contacting the broker, they find out the Zygerrian commander was Xixis and they were trying to take Saber back to claim the throne. SotB 011